


Love And Other Potions

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate and Miranda sleep together at last.AU.





	

“Miranda?”

Hecate had spoken the other woman’s name softly, her eyes locked on her, knowing that she had needed to do this, to prove herself. She couldn’t help smiling slightly at the startled look on Miranda’s face.

“Happy now, Little Frog?”

“You... know my name?”

“Of course I do, Little Frog... I just prefer my own name for you...”

The honesty had softened Hecate enough that Miranda smiled softly, her eyes locked on Hecate, unable to stop herself smiling a little at the look on Hecate’s face, a look that spoke volumes. Hecate had always tried to be calm, quiet and steady, to pretend nothing mattered, but it did, Miranda always had, since the second Hecate met her, she just wasn’t comfortable relaxing the way she was now... It had taken her a long time to relax. 

“You know... I love when you relax and trust me...”

Miranda had smiled as she added.

“It suits you... being nice, like this...”

“It never did anything but cause trouble.”

“Why?”

Miranda had turned, letting her hair fully out of it’s plait at last, her touch light as she moved to undo Hecate’s bun, trailing soft hands through Hecate’s dark hair. Her eyes sparkled as she watched Hecate relax. 

“Connie always got the praise...”

“Your sister?”

“Yes... She was... so much more popular...”

“Not with me she isn’t...”

Hecate had smiled softly, moving to kiss Miranda gently. She knew that Miranda liked to protect her, but the woman was far too sweet. 

“Are you always so gentle Little Frog?”

“Only around you...”

Miranda had smiled, kissing Hecate softly, letting the woman take over control before the woman would think too much. The kiss had deepened, Miranda unable to stop herself shivering under Hecate’s hands. 

It had only been a few weeks but neither woman really wanted to pull away.


End file.
